2003
]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 31 - ''The Recruit (Touchstone Pictures) *February 7 - Shanghai Knights (Touchstone Pictures) *February 14 - The Jungle Book 2 *March 7 - Bringing Down the House (Touchstone Pictures) *March 21 - Piglet's Big Movie *April 4 - Dysfunktional Family (Miramax Films) *April 11 - Ghosts of the Abyss *April 18 - Holes *April 25 - It Runs in the Family *May 2 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *May 3 - Where the Red Fern Grows *May 16 Pokemon Heroes (Miramax Films) *May 30 - Finding Nemo ''is released and becomes a mega-hit at the box office and gets extremely positive reviews. *June 13 - ''Jet Lag (Miramax Films) *July 9 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the first PG-13 movie to be released under the Walt Disney Pictures label, is released and becomes a hit at the box office. *July 18 - Dirty Pretty Things (Miramax Films) *July 25 - Buffalo Soldiers (Miramax Films) and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (Dimension Films) *August 6 - Freaky Friday '' *August 15 - ''Open Range (Touchstone Pictures) *August 22 - The Battle of Shaker Heights (Miramax Films) *September 5 - Hope Springs (Touchstone Pictures) *September 19 - Cold Creek Manor (Touchstone Pictures) *September 26 - Under the Tuscan Sun (Touchstone Pictures) *October 10 - Kill Bill Volume 1 (Miramax Films) *October 17 - Veronica Guerin (Touchstone Pictures) *October 24 - Scary Movie 3 (Dimension Films) *October 31 - The Human Stain (Miramax Films) *November 1 - Brother Bear *November 21 - The Barbarian Invasions (Miramax Films) *November 26 - The Haunted Mansion and Bad Santa (Dimension Films) *December 19 - Calendar Girls (Touchstone Pictures) *December 25 - The Young Black Stallion Television *January 17 - That's So Raven premieres on Disney Channel. *September 20 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on ABC and Disney Channel. *November 28 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time airs on Disney Channel. Comics *June - Gemstone Publishing begins publishing Disney comic books, starting with Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #634 and Uncle Scrooge #319. *September 18 - Gemstone publishes their first issues of Mickey Mouse and Friends and Donald Duck and Friends Video games *February 2 - Piglet's Big Game *February 7 - Treasure Planet *April 4 - Disney Princess for Game Boy Advance *September 2 - Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *September 30 - The Lion King 1½ for Game Boy Advance *October 14 - Lizzie McGuire: On the Go! *November 4 - Brother Bear for Game Boy Advance *November 11 - Brother Bear for PC Albums *''Kim Possible'' Theme park happenings *January 13 - Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular premieres at the Hyperion Theater in Disney's California Adventure *April 11 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Disneyland. *May 22 - Reflections of China opens at the China Pavilion in Epcot. *September 5 - 22-year-old Marcelo Torres is killed after suffering injuries during a derailment of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at Disneyland. *October 8 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at Magic Kingdom. *October 9 - Mission: SPACE officially opens at Epcot. *October 12 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter closes at Magic Kingdom. *December 5 - A vehicle on Space Mountain at Tokyo Disneyland is derailed while returning to the loading station. No guests were injured. Home video releases DVD and VHS releases *January 7 - Signs (Touchstone Films) *February 25 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition *March - Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Vista Series) *April 1 - Disney Sing-Along Songs[[Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life|: Circle of Life]] and Sing a Song With Pooh Bear and Piglet too! *April 15 - Castle in the Sky *April 29 - Treasure Planet *May 6 - Toothless *May 20 - The Rescuers *May 27 - A Bug's Life (DVD only) *June 10 - The Jungle Book 2 *July 29 - Piglet's Big Movie *August 5 - Slam Dunk Ernest and Tower of Terror *August 12 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *September 2 - Kim Possible: The Secret Files *September 9 - Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition *September 18 - The Brave Little Toaster: Special Edition *September 23 - Holes *October 7 - The Lion King: Platinum Edition *October 10 - Flight of the Navigator: Special Edition *November 4 - Finding Nemo *November 18 - The Santa Clause 2 *December 2 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *December 9 ** Lizzie McGuire: Fashionably Lizzie and Growing Up Lizzie ** Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (Re-issue) *December 16 - Freaky Friday Direct-to-video releases *January 21 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *March 11 - Inspector Gadget 2 *May 20 - Atlantis: Milo's Return *June 24 - Air Bud: Spikes Back *August 26 - Stitch! The Movie *September 6 - Bionicle: Mask of Light *October 21 - George of the Jungle 2 *October 28 - Disney Sing Along Songs: On My Way *December 9 - Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade and Recess: All Growed Down Character debuts *April 25 - Professor Dementor *May 16 - Frugal Lucre *May 30 - Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Coral, Bruce, Nigel, Darla Sherman, P. Sherman, Gil, Peach, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Jacques, Anchor, Chum, Crush, Squirt, Blenny, Seagulls *July 9 - Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann *August 26 - Sparky *November 1 - Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Sitka, Koda's mother People Deaths *January 20 - Al Hirschfeld (artist) *February 17 - Pete Schrum (actor) *February 27 - Fred Rogers (American educator, Presbyterian minister, songwriter, author, and television host) *March 20 - Michael Jeter (actor) *June 29 - Katharine Hepburn (actress) *June 30 - Buddy Hackett (voice actor and comedian) *July 6 - Buddy Ebsen (character actor and dancer) *July 27 - Bob Hope (actor and comedian) *August 6 - Larry Taylor (actor and stuntman) *September 12 - Johnny Cash (singer) *October 3 - Florence Stanley (actress) *October 27 - Rod Roddy (radio and television announcer) *November 12 - Jonathan Brandis (actor, director and screenwriter) *November 12 - Kay E. Kuter (voice actor) *December 5 - Bob Gregory (comics artist and writer) *December 29 - Earl Hindman (actor) 2003